Coming to Say Goodbye
by MarioandLuigiThePaperJamBros
Summary: In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity, what if... when the Hero intended to leave without saying goodbye, their most precious friends race over to give you a proper goodbye on the hill? Based on the endings of Persona 3 Portable. Multiple shippings. (Spoilers for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity and possibly Persona 3 Portable.) Oshawott x (Snivy, Espeon, etc.)


**_And you all thought I was dead!_**

**But I'm back for another story! Sorry for being absent for so long everyone.**

**That being said... I should probably explain my current situation... so please bear with me.**

_**By this point, I am now a Second-Year College Student. I've also taken my internet priorities over to Livestreaming on Youtube and Twitch and creating Digital Art over on Twitter and Deviantart. As such, I don't feel as though I have the time to invest into fanfiction and story writing. I also am making a web comic series over on Deviantart which is where the fuel for all my story writing goes into. So I will come out and say that you will see even less content here than before. However, I will try to push out stories whenever possible, but it will most likely be stories that I randomly think of that would not work out as a comic. This account isn't dead, but I will be a lot more inactive. I've also sort of lost my drive to complete any long term stories when changing my profession. Once again, sorry everyone, but this is where I'm at, but I will push out a short story or a short series whenever I feel up to it.**_

_**I do hope you understand my reasons for this. Thank you.**_

**But enough of that. Today I bring you a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Short Story. However, I've been getting into Persona the last time you saw me. I loved the ending for Persona 3 Portable in particular. So I thought to sort of recreate the ending of Gates to Infinity in the style of Persona 3 Portable.**

_**HERE'S WHERE I WARN YOU THAT THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD FOR POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY AND A MAYBE A BIT OF PERSONA 3 PORTABLE PAST THIS POINT STARTING NOW.**_

**I always thought it sad that in Gates to Infinity, the Hero or the Player in simple terms, just decides to leave everyone in Pokemon Paradise, without so much as a goodbye to them because they thought that it would be hard and heartbreaking to do so. But then it also hurts even worse when everyone you bonded with know that you decided to leave without saying goodbye and then give you the crystal that allows you to hear everyone's goodbyes.**

**So I thought... what if we just push that feels barrier even more? What if, like in Persona 3, you had the ability to bond with certain characters. What if you were able to enter a very close friendship with them. And what if, through that bond... that they run over to the hill in Post Town to give you a proper goodbye, face to face?**

**With that, let's start the story.**

_**BIG NOTE: This story will start from the point where the Hero reaches the hill on the day of departure. Also there will be some dialogue or story changes as to not be a one-to-one recreation. Also note that this will be based on the names of the characters in my own playthrough of PMD: GTI.**_

* * *

**Music Used**

**1) Memories of the School - Persona 3**

* * *

_**Ending 1: More Than **_**_Partners._**

It was a very early morning in Post Town and Pokemon Paradise. An Oshawott climbed the steps to the famous hill in Post Town.

"_Sigh_", was all the Oshawott could muster knowing it was that day... the day that he has to return to the Human World.

"Hyrdreigon... I'm here..." the Oshawott said a bit miserably.

With that, the three headed dragon Pokemon, known as Hydreigon materialized in front of the human turned Oshawott, in a gentle light.

Hydreigon saw the Oshawott's sad and heartbroken face as he materialized and looked at him apologetically, "Mijeru... Good morning."

Mijeru lightly nodded back, "Good morning Hydreigon... I guess... it's that time..."

Hydreigon replied, "I'm afraid so... I see you really decided to go without saying goodbye to anyone, and of course, very few Pokemon is awake at this early hour." Mijeru had no response, to which Hyrdreigon continued on, "Mijeru... you know that once we depart, everyone's memories of you will cease to exist."

Mijeru replied, "I...I understand... will you er... let me see over this hill once more...? I need to get my thoughts together and talk out loud a bit." Hydreigon nodded at this request. Mijeru approached the cliff's edge and looked over the horizon and took a deep breath.

**Song: Memories of the School - Persona 3**

"Everything looks so peaceful now... the gentle sunlight, the slightly chill wind, all of it so peaceful... The journey was long, but... I made many friends along the way..."

Hyrdreigon nodded, "Yes. This is the world that you and all of your friends protected. I cannot thank you enough for granting everyone's true wishes. You made everyone believe in this world once more and averted the imminent crisis. Thank you Mijeru."

Mijeru nodded back, but then looked back at the horizon and looked down slightly, "But to think... everyone's memories of me will disappear... I don't want to be forgotten..."

Hydreigon looked at him sadly, "Mijeru... I'm so sorry it has to be this way..."

Mijeru said something else, "I especially don't want to be forgotten... by her... the one I made a promise too... the promise I regret needing to break..."

_Mijeru's memories flashed once more in his mind to a certain Pokemon, t__he one whom he met and immediately believed that he was a human when they first met. The one that believed in him to help achieve her dream of making a paradise. The one who urged him on when the going got tough towards the end. The one who stuck by him through thick and thin... and the one whom he made a promise to that he'd stay with forever._

Hyrdreigon replied, "Oh... you mean...?"

Mijeru shook his head, "I'm fine... if leaving here will spare her world from any more disaster... I will do it."

Hydreigon nodded back slowly, "I see... so you'll know what will happen once we leave. Are you truly ready Mijeru?"

Mijeru nodded, "I'm read-"

A voice from from below the hill cried out, "Wait!" to which Mijeru and Hydreigon looked towards the stairs.

Hydreigon said, "Oh? Looks like someone is coming this way."

Mijeru was shocked, "I-I know that voice! I-it's...!" Mijeru knew the voice and the footsteps. It came from his most precious friend.

On cue a Snivy ran up the stair case and made it to the top of the hill where Mijeru and Hydreigon were.

Mijeru exclaimed, "Tiraja!"

Tiraja, out of breath from rushing to the top of the hill was breathing heavily, trying to catch another breath.

"_Gasp, huff, cough", _was all Tiraja could muster out at the moment before finally regaining her composure and she tried to smile lightly, "Mijeru..."

Mijeru smiled a bit, "Tiraja... you came..."

Tiraja started to speak, "Thank Arceus I'm not too late. I heard faint sounds around your bed, and then when I woke up, you were missing... and I knew what that meant..." Tiraja then looked sad, "I-I guess... it means its your time to... leave this world..."

Mijeru looked at her in guilt, "Tiraja... I-I... I can't keep my promise to you... I recklessly made a promise that I couldn't even keep... I'm so sorry Tiraja... for making a false promise... and not telling you any of this..."

Tiraja looked back just as guiltily, "No Mijeru... i-it wasn't your fault... nothing was... If anything... it was all my fault... what's happening now... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Mijeru, all he could say was, "Tiraja..." He then noticed something fall from the Snivy's eyes.

Tiraja then looked away and tears started to fall, unable to face the Oshawott, "I-I remember that day that I asked you to promise me that you'd stay here forever... I wanted a true friend... one that I could laugh with, one that could suffer and fight with... someone that I would trust with my life, to where, us fighting wouldn't even matter... you were that friend Mijeru..."

Mijeru remained silent, feeling touched that Tiraja valued him that much.

Tiraja continued, "Then, we became closer... eventually I felt like we became more than friends... I wanted you to stay with me so much that I made you promise me that you'd stay here forever... B-but... looking back on it now... I realized that you must have important people in your world... and I was to dense to consider it back then... I made you promise for my own selfish reasons..." Tiraja then started to cry noticeably, "I sought for such a bond so badly that I asked you to stay with me, without thinking... I can never forgive myself for doing a such a thing... I'm sorry..."

Mijeru smiled sadly, a tear falling from his own eye, "Tiraja... thank you..." He then hugged her.

Tiraja replied, surprised by the hug and tears stopped flowing. "H-huh...?"

Mijeru let go and continued, "You were there with me from the start... and it wasn't selfish of you to make me promise... I really did want to stay here forever..."

Tiraja just said, "Mijeru..."

Mijeru replied, "Honestly... I planned to just leave here without saying anything to avoid giving you and everyone else more pain... but... Tiraja... I'm so glad you came to say goodbye to me... y-you were the one I wanted to see the most..."

Tiraja replied, "Oh Mijeru..."

Mijeru started to blush a bit, "I wanted to see you the most... b-because..."

Tiraja covered her mouth and her eyes glimmered through her tears as she too blushed, "M-Mijeru?"

Mijeru let it out, "I-I love you Tiraja."

Tiraja smiles more while more tears fell, "Oh Mijeru... I'm glad you felt the same... I fell in love with you for so long... I-I was just going to let you go without saying goodbye, but I didn't have the will to let you go without seeing you one last time... thank you for waiting for me..." The two then hugged and waited out their tears to dry. They eventually let go of each other.

Tiraja turned toward Hydreigon, "Hyrdeigon, may I please have my Prism? I want to give it Mijeru personally." Hyrdreigon gave it to Tiraja to which Tiraja handed over to Mijeru.

Mijeru held the Prism, "Tiraja... is this your Prism? You most prized treasure?"

Tiraja nodded, "Yeah. I think it's important that you listen to it on your way back to the human world."

Hyrdreigon informed the two, "Mijeru, it's almost time for you to go."

Mijeru nodded to him and looked back at his partner, "Tiraja... thank you for everything... I'll never forget all that we've done here for paradise and this world... and the many friends we made. I know you'll make paradise, a great place for all. I'll miss you."

Tiraja nodded back in acceptance, "I'll miss you too Mijeru... but if you can make one last promise to me... I want you to never forget our adventures no matter how long it is, no matter the distance, and I want you to always be happy no matter where you are... and I want you to seal that promise with me... with a kiss."

Mijeru nodded.

The Otter and Grass Snake put their arms around each other and looked into each other's eyes... they then leaned their heads closer together and they locked their lips. After a few seconds, they separated.

Hyrdreigon notified Mijeru of the time it finally is. "Mijeru, it appears it's time to go."

"Goodbye Mijeru." Tiraja said with a smile.

"Goodbye Tiraja." Mijeru replied, also with a smile.

With that Mijeru was wrapped in a light, Mijeru and Tiraja looked each other with a smile the whole time.

The ball of light containing Mijeru started to rise to the sky. Tiraja just looked up smiling.

**_"I'll never forget you... you'll be in our hearts forever... Even if I have to break the laws of the universe to remember you, I'll keep you in my own heart most of all... Goodbye Mijeru... my one and only partner."_**


End file.
